


Love Me Like You Do

by dukeofdope



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeofdope/pseuds/dukeofdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot decides it would be a good idea to surprise Percival by breaking into his house. It goes as well as you might expect it to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this vine](https://vine.co/v/OYb1vzuKmdU) but this is honestly just straight up porn.
> 
> also i dont think i ever clarified in the fic but lancelot=james and percival=alistair but its fairly obvious who's who

Alistair jolted awake as heard a bang coming from downstairs, followed closely by a muted curse. He was up and out of bed immediately reaching for the gun hidden beneath his pillow, one could never be too careful, and quietly made his way downstairs.

_Fucking perfect_ Alistair thought as he crept towards the area where the noise had originated from. This wasn’t the first time his home had been broken into, one of the many perks of being a Kingsman agent, and even if it ended up being a relatively harmless burglar it didn’t stop the intrusion from being annoying. He was going to have to get onto Merlin about relocating him or improving his security because this was getting ridiculous.

Alistair paused in front of the kitchen door, whoever broke in must’ve snuck around to his back garden and came through one of the window’s in his kitchen. He stood there for a moment listening to the muffled rustling and occasional grunt and curse coming through the door, there was however a distinct lack of footsteps or even the sound of his cupboards and presses being opened.  Alistair rolled his eyes, whoever broke in probably got themselves stuck on the window somehow. At least this would be a lot easier to deal with then some burglar who thought that they could him on in a fight.

Alistair opened the door and froze at the sight that awaited him on the other side of the door. It was no common criminal trying to crawl through the window in his kitchen but James, who apparently forgot all of his spy training the moment he stepped foot outside of Kingsman HQ.

“Wha- ”Alistair started but was immediately interrupted by James.

“Shhh. Okay so before you say anything I just wanted you to know that I only broke into your house to tell you that I loved you,”  James explained, his face flushed a bright red from embarrassment or exhaustion from being stuck in such an uncomfortable position, Alistair didn’t know. “Now could you be a dear and please help me in?”

Alistair sighed as he placed his gun onto a counter after he put the safety back on and made his way towards James. “What happened to the spare key I gave you, then?” Alistair asked, as he grabbed James by his upper arms and helped to gently haul him into the house. This was typical James behavior, once he got an idea be it good or bad, he wouldn’t stop obsessing over it until he carried out.

“Oh my god, Ally you won’t believe this,” James chuckled as he slid gracelessly onto the floor, leaning back against the wall. “I completely forgot about the key you gave me.”

Alistair hummed as he slid down the wall as well, sitting next to James. It wasn’t all that hard to believe that James forgot about the key, the man would lose his own head if it wasn’t attached to his body.  Alistair didn’t comment though, not in the mood to reprimand James like usual.

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of James’ mouth.  “Missed you,” Alistair murmured quietly, as he rested his head against the other mans shoulder.  The past two weeks had been long and unbearably quiet without James, and even with his rather unconventional entrance Alistair was still incredibly relieved to have him back home, safe and in one piece.

James brought his hand up and slowly ran his fingers through Alistair’s hair, scraping his nails lightly against his scalp, massaging it. Alistair groaned softly at the sensation, closing his eyes. “Don’t stop.”

James clenched his other hand into a tight fist, restraining himself from pulling Alistair into his lap. The last time he had tried to initiate something on the kitchen floor the dark haired agent gave him the silent treatment for an entire week and that was _not_ something James was going to risk unless he wanted to die from a serious case of blue balls, because Alistair right now was doing _things_ to James.

Alistair, who was usually so carefully put together in his bespoke suits, slicked back hair and ever present glasses was the complete opposite of the Alistair before him. Alistair’s hair was mussed from sleep, stuck out at odd angles on one side of his head, the top few buttons of pajamas he’d been wearing had become undone in his sleep, revealing the pale column of his neck, completely unblemished and waiting for James to litter it with soft kisses and sharp bites.

“How about we take this up to the _boudoir?_ ” James suggested, his eyebrows wraggling his eyebrows.

The other agent opened eye, regarding him curiously with a small smile tugging at his lips. He nodded his assent. “No way am I sleeping tonight when you’ve just come back from a mission,” he says, and James face breaks out into the smuggest grin he can muster before he’s grabbing Alistair’s hand and dragging him upstairs.

 -

The moment the door to the bedroom closes behind Alistair he instantly flips them around, pushing James up against the door. Their lips crash together and James can’t help but let out a small groan because _fuck_ , Alistair’s lips were pushing up against his insistently, kissing back desperately like these past two weeks had been just hard on him as they were on James. He can feel a faint burn in his lungs and James knows he should pull away to catch his breath but he just _can’t_ , not when he has a very willing Alistair in his arms and everything feels just too _good_ to stop now.

Alistair pulls away far, far too soon and James lets a small of whine of frustration.  He knows he’s panting, absolutely breathless from the kiss but James couldn’t bring himself to care, not when his eyes have focused in on Alistair’s mouth, his plump lips cherry red and oh so _shiny_.

James watches through dazed eyes as Alistair drops down to his knees and quickly opens the zipper of his suit pants and pulls out his cock. He moves his mouth over his cock and gives the head a tentative lick, and fuck are his lips soft, before he takes a few more inches of James into his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck Al your mou-” James cuts himself off as a groan rips through his throat and his eyes focus on Alistair’s mouth bright pink, stretched obscenely around James’ flushed length. James hands find their way to Alistair’s hair and he gives the dark locks a gentle tug and that seems to kick him into motion, and he starts sucking his cock in earnest, letting out a loud moan.

And Alistair just doesn’t stop, he keeps letting out these small obscene sounds, and he just keeps on licking and sucking, taking as much of James’ cock in as he can. James can’t breathe, he’s so turned on and he knows if this goes on any longer he isn’t gonna last.

James grabs Alistair’s shoulders, pulling him up and their lips slam together, their lips sliding together desperately. James pulls at Alistair’s pajama shirt, tearing it off, the buttons flying everywhere. That does halt Alistair’s movements and he pulls back slightly and fixes James with an unimpressed glare.

“I liked these pajamas.” The shorter agent complains, pulling off the rest of the ruined shirt, a slight frown gracing his features. James sighs braces himself for one of Alistair’s many _many_ lectures on _'The Importance of Respecting Other’s Property'_ , this wouldn’t be the first time Alistair decided it was more important to teach James a lesson in manners than actually have sex with each other. It still amazed James, even after all these years together that Alistair could go from giving James the best blowjob of his life to complaining about his suit getting creased in a matter of seconds.

Alistair shrugs taking off his pajama pants and underwear together before making his way towards the bed. “So are we doing this or what?” He asks as he lays back on the bed and that’s all James need to kick him back into action. He quickly peels off his suit on his way towards the bed, towards Alistair and settles in on top of him, straddling the brunette’s waist.

James presses wet, hot open mouthed kisses along Alistair’s neck before biting down on his collarbone, bruising that perfect pale skin. He moves back up to Alistair’s mouth their lips sliding together messily, while he stretches one of his arm out to reach into the bedside table, blindly searching for the lube he leaves there. When his hand finally wraps around the small bottle, he breaks away from the kiss, grinning down at Alistair.

“Turn around,” James whispers, and Alistair just swallows before doing just that. James grabs Alistair’s hips, pulling him closer before he spreads his ass open and presses two oiled fingers into Alistair. James keeps his fingers moving, working Alistair open.

James switches up the angle and James grins, knowing he’s found his prostate when Alistair groans, rocking his hips back against James’ hand.

“Fuck, fuck I n-need,” Alistair pants out, cutting himself with another desperate whine when James brushes his prostate again.

“Yeah,” James agrees because that’s all he can manage to get out when he’s this turned on. He reaches out for Alistair’s waist to turn flip him over onto his back. James pauses for a moment to appreciate the site in front of him, Alistair spread out on top of the bed, flushed bright pink, chest heaving and cock flushed against his stomach.

James aligns his cock with Alistair’s entrance and starts to press slowly inside. Alistair wraps his legs around James’ waist, pressing his heels into his back and James clenches his teeth because _fuck_ , its so tight and hot and it feels so good and James keeps pushing in until he’s buried to the hilt inside Alistair. He gives Alistair a moment to adjust before he’s pulling his hips back and thrusts back in, burying himself in as deep as he can.

“James,” Alistair hisses, digging his fingers into his shoulders and that’s all the encouragement James needs and he starts to really fuck Alistair, the rhythm fast and hard, the grip he has on his hips hard enough to bruise.

Alistair just keeps on babbling his name, repeating it again and again like it’s the only word he can still remember and James has never been so turned on before, the sight of Alistair becoming so undone by James and James alone, and it’s a miracle that he doesn’t come right then and there, staring deep into Alistair’s big, wet blue eyes and his lips red and swollen from biting down on them.

James leans down and kisses Alistair wet and deep. Alistair kisses back immediately, sucking his tongue into his mouth. James reaches for Alistair’s cock and he barely strokes it once, before Alistair pulling away from the kiss, groaning as he comes.

Alistair clenches down around James’ cock again, tighter than before, the legs around his waist shaking, actually his whole body shaking as the orgasm tears through his body. James fucks him through the orgasm, any self-control he had gone and he reaches his orgasm not long after.

He pulls out when he’s done, rolling off his partner and staring up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath while Alistair shuffles closer to James, cuddling into his chest, laying half on top of him. James presses a light kiss to the top of his head, his fingers tracing the curve of Alistair’s ribcage.

“Love you,” James murmurs, feeling himself begin to drift off to sleep.

Alistair presses a chaste kiss to James’ chest before he burrows in closer, tucking his head under James’ chin. “I love you too.” He replies, his voice barely a whisper. James waits for Alistair’s breathing to slow down and his soft snore to fill the air before he allows himself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
